


This Ink Will Stain

by AllTheSame



Series: Shipping Wars [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eventual Romance, Gay, I Love You, Kissing, Laughter, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, One Shot, Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheSame/pseuds/AllTheSame
Summary: After years of longing, England decides to finally confess his feelings to America. And yet, he can't bring himself to send the letter, but as fate would have it the bashful American comes to visit! Enjoy this one shot, happy reading!





	This Ink Will Stain

His fingers tightened against the pen in hand, the ink pressed against the paper smeared its crisp white. How long had he sat there, staring at only two words and getting stuck like some brain dead idiot. The words 'Dear America' mocked him to continue writing but nothing came, he grumbled to himself, "What am I to write? 'Dear America, I'm in love with you! Please have pity on me and just consider dating an old boring prick like me?' No no, of course not!" 

England pulled the pen away from the suddenly imitating letter, "America would probably be laughing at how stupid I'm being... He'd talk about how strange it was to send a letter in a time where we could just pick up a phone and call.. I can't even _call_. I get so tongue tied I can't even speak to America about something as trivial as my  _feelings."_   He glared at the paper, scowling at it."Apparently, I can't even _write_  my damn feelings onto paper. Is it because of my pride? No.. America had drag that through the ground a long time ago.." he sighed softly, biting his lip and tisking. "Damn this all to hell..." He set his head in his hands, shaking his head and groaning again. "C'mon England get it together! It's just a letter!" 

He picked up the pen once more, frowning and forcing his hand to write out the thoughts that have been driving him crazy since their separation. "Dear America... this letter may come as a surprise and you'll probably call me an old git because I could've just called you. But this isn't something I can waste on a phone call, I need you to pay attention and read this with your own two eyes. I love you, more than anything this world could bestow upon me. It gets harder each day to swallow down the desire to tell you how I feel because the longer we're apart the further you stray from me." England's ears were burning red with embarrassment from the truth being spilled onto the page. "Not being close to you is like being in isolation, the only thing that could keep me warm would be a single glimpse at your radiant smile, despite it being followed by your laughter at my expense. This is how I feel. I needed you to know in some way, I needed you to understand that it's torturous. To lock these feelings away. I just hope I'm not too late, and maybe by some miracle, you'd feel the same way too... Forever yours, England." 

As he signed his name, England stared at the filled letter and couldn't bring it in him to get up and mail the damn thing. "Right... I should.. put this into an envelope and mail this bugger off and... America... will... read it." But the man didn't move, he couldn't. His legs refused to move from the seat. 

The mere thought of America reading something like this filled England with a fear that paralyzed him. Quiet literally. 

The sound of a doorbell made him jump out of his skin, he stood up quickly and shoved the letter into the desk drawer, "C-coming!" He yelled to the door and rushed over to it. His face dusting with pink and eyes wide as he opened it. A bashful smile greeted him, "Hiya old man! Guess who decided to pay a surprise visit!" 

"A-America?! What- What are you  _doing_ here?" The english man's eyes widened in shook and his ears were still burning red. The letter still prominent in his mind. America looked over the man and laughed, the smile making England melt inside. "Dude! You're face is beat red! What were you doing before I got here? Were you in the middle of masturbating or something?" He teased and England blushed darker, if that was even possible. 

"Of course not! What would make you think that! I'm just winded from running across my home to answer the door!" 

America hummed, looking the man over with a small snicker, "You sure are an old man if you're winded from  _that_!" He teased and England folded his arms, a small huff leaving him. "Did you come all this way to mock my age?" He asked upset and the American shook his head with another laugh, "No! I actually came to visit you. I had the day off and decided to spend it with you." 

England beat down a blush, looking at America questionably. "And what makes you think I'm not busy?" A sly smirk made it's way to America's face, "Cause I called your queen in advance to ask if you were busy. Nice woman by the way." He mused and England blinked surprised, "You called the  _queen_? Why not any other official?" 

America shrugged some with a grin, "Cause she's a big deal and I wanted to talk to her." He waved his hand, "Anyway~" He mused and let himself inside, brushing past England as he looked around the nice and clean home. As expected of England. 

"What did you have in mind, for us to do that is?" England said as he closed the door. Watching America and his own body tensed. The American tapped his chin curiously, "I was thinking maybe some sight seeing or something like that. No use in staying in this stuffy home." 

England rose a brow, tilting his head curiously. "Sight seeing? There's not much to see..." 

The American wouldn't have it, he pouted at England like a child. "Awwh c'mon England! I haven't visited in so long! Show me what I've missed." England was genuinely confused and curious about why America of all people wanted to go out and 'appreciate' the land he separated from so long ago. But he gave in, nodding. "Alright alright... let me grab my coat." 

America dragged England all around the town, the clouds above were it's usual unforgiving grey but it wasn't England's doing. The radiance that was America's smile filled his with awe and warmth. For hours they explored, England showing off his prospering country and waving to those who waved to them. 

Eventually they came to a stop, settling down at a nice cafe. They sat outside even though the wind was picking up and true to his stereotype England was sipping his tea. America had ordered a coffee since it was getting kinda cold. He licked his lips at the bean juice goodness, humming softly and looking at England as he still bursted with energy. "I don't know how you can stand the grey." He said looking up at the sky. "It's relaxing sure but I miss the sun." 

England simply shrugged, enjoying the breather America was giving him. "Well not all of us can stand heat strokes." He said with a small chuckle and America laughed with him. "You leave my nation alone." "Then don't judge mine~" It was fun to banter like this. America looked around the sidewalks, where people were being to diminish into buildings, and he didn't understand it until there was a drop that landed on his nose. He blinked and looked at England with an eyebrow raised. The Englishman stood up and held his hand out, a few more drops came down and America popped up. "Time to find shelter." If there was anything America remembered about England, is that rain came down hard. 

They started back to England's home but the rain continued to pour down, faster than before and it was beginning to soak them. America laughed, shaking his head as they began to run. "Seriously?! England, you LIVE here, how did you not warn me about this!" 

England blushed as he continued to run, his white button up becoming see through and hair drenched in the shower of water. "I got caught up?" He offered the pathetic excuse and he couldn't even be upset with himself with the way America was laughing. 

They eventually made it to England's home, the door closed and shoes kicked off. England offered America a towel and the blue eyed beauty took it thankfully. He dried off his hair and refrained from sitting down so he didn't drench the couch. "It really came down out there!" America looked out the window with wide eyes and then pulled off his frames, wiping them against the towel. The Englishman nodded with a chuckle, "It really did... I'm sorry that it ruined our sight seeing." 

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm just sorry I didn't grab anything to eat. Now, I'm stuck eating your cooking." 

England blushed and huffed at him, "Well, I was going to cook for you but seeing as how RUDE you are, I'll let you starve." 

He was met with a gasp, "Nooo! England you can't do that I'll starve to death!" 

England simply folded his hands, glaring at America and the man put his hands together, pleading. "Please feed me." 

With those puppy eyes staring at him, England couldn't say no. He sighed and nodded finally, "alright but not another word about my cooking, you hear?" America saluted him, "Yes sir!" 

As England got to cooking, America sat on the towel and flipped through the channels. Nothing seemed to catch his eyes, not enough explosions. He left it on, with some soap opera playing. The terrible American accent that British actor was trying to replicate made the American cringe and he got up. Surely England had something better than this for America to entertain himself. He grinned to himself, deciding to slip into England's study. "Now where is your porn old man." 

England put his heart into his cooking, as he usually did. But if you took that symbolism seriously, you'd think England's heart was a burnt gooey piece of mush. Eventually, he just shoved a store bought pizza into the oven, hoping he didn't burn it. America liked pizza, maybe he and Italy should get together and he could teach England to cook... 

"Hey...um.. England?" His eyes snapped over to America in the door way, holding a piece of paper in his hand while his face was uneasy. "What's this..?" 

England's heart sank. "America I can explain-" 

The American looked at England, his eyes unreadable. "Explain..?" 

England bit at his lip, trying to come up with a lie. Something! Anything! 

"I-I er... You see that was meant for.. I was.." 

"This letter is addressed to me. And you wrote all this stuff..." America's face flushed an adorable pink, looking at England as he came closer. "Do you mean it?" 

"Excuse me..?" England said quickly, confused on why America needed confirmation. "Did you mean it? What you wrote..." 

There was no going back now. He was exposed. America knew. 

"..Yes.." He breathed out, his eyes welling up with embarrassed tears. "Yes, I meant all of it. Every single damn word.." 

America's face was unreadable and at this point England was staring at the ground. Waiting for the sure rejection. But something was handed to him, an envelope with his name and address on it. "You never found out why I came here... why I really came here." America said softly, blushing lightly. 

England's eyes stared down at the letter, his heart beating out of his chest and with shaking hands he grabbed it. He opened it up carefully, as America shifted his weight around. 

'Dear England, I know you're not big on the whole phone call stuff. You always said that important stuff should always be written down. I would be lying if I said you'd be wrong. Hopefully, by now, I would've left to the airport and on my way back home so I wouldn't have to face the ultimate rejection. But here it goes anyway, separating from you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I knew I had to do it, not just for my people but to show you now only was I independent... but that I could be your equal. I wanted you to see  _me._ Not the little guy raised. This new nation, loves you with all his heart. Breaking free from England was liberating but separating from you wasn't something I was ready for. And now, we're practically strangers. We have ourselves to blame for that.. I want to fix this. Fix  _us_. I want to be with you England. Because I love you. And i hope you'll respond with as much love that I have for you. Sincerely, America.' 

England looked up at the American who towered over him by a few inches, his ears red just like England's. "I know it's cheesy and stupid but I knew you wouldn't like it through a phone call or-" 

He stopped short when England pulled him down by his collar, kissing the man with all his might. America's blue eyes blinked in wonder, slowly kissing back with a small sigh of relief. They pulled away with a small 'chu~' and England's face was flushed red. "I love it you git..." 

America let out a small laugh, "I think I got that." He smiled softly, "And England?" 

His eyes looked up at America with a small twinkle, looking at the man lovingly. "Yes America?" 

"The pizza's burning." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's not over! Please check out Shipping War Studios on youtube where we have stories voice acted and drawn out! This one will be up in time, please be patient with us and if you'd like to see your favorite ship on our channel comment down below! Follow us on instagram @project_emotional_warfare and subscribe for more!


End file.
